1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shirt finishing machine for use in press finishing a shirt such as a washed white shirt and the like, and more particularly a shirt finishing machine formed to enable wrinkles to be eliminated under a state in which the shirt is put on a torso.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of prior art shirt finishing machine, there has been provided the machine described in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,377, for example. This type of prior art shirt finishing machine comprises a torso for putting on a shirt, a pair of front and rear press irons for pressing the front part and the rear part of the torso to press finish the shirt, and a pair of supporting arms installed at both sides of the torso, wherein the upper segments of the supporting arms are provided with clamp devices for use in holding and fixing the sleeve end of a short-sleeve shirt.
Thus, there are present various kinds of sleeves or sleeve ends in the shirt such as a white shirt or a blouse and the like. In addition, a length of the sleeve in the shirt is made different in response to a difference in size and a fixing angle of the sleeve is made different in view of its design. Accordingly, it is preferable in this type of shirt finishing machine that either a clamp orientation or clamp height can be changed or adjusted in compliance with a difference in the short-sleeve or long-sleeve or inclination of the sleeve in such a way that a stitch part of the cloth or the sleeve may not be damaged when the sleeve is pulled and in such a way that the clamp work may easily be carried out.
However, the prior art finishing machine had a clamp device fixed at the upper part of each of the supporting arms in any of the vertical orientation or lateral orientation and could not adjust the height of the clamp device.
Accordingly, the prior art shirt finishing machine had some problems that the sleeve could not be well finished through this prior art because the orientation of the clamp device could not be changed or clamp action could not be performed by adjusting its height.
Further, additionally, in accordance with the prior art shirt finishing machine, it had a problem that a worker for the machine had to raise the hand higher and clamp the sleeve under an uneasy attitude.
In addition, the aforesaid prior art shirt finishing machine was provided with the clamp device for the short-sleeve and the clamp device for the long-sleeve, respectively. Thus, this prior art shirt finishing machine had some problems that either the number of component parts or the number of assembling steps was increased, the component parts cost, assembling cost and manufacturing cost were increased, and the high manufacturing cost was needed.